


You cry over beauty.

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, we can watch all of the Back To The Future movies if we start now." Scott says, pushing the disc into his playstation and grinning when the movie trailers start.</p><p>"Scott, is this supposed to be a 'netflix and chill'?" His eyes widen and she thinks she's said something wrong until he splutters and starts laughing.</p><p>"No, it's a 'Back to The Future and Hug'." He grins and she raises an eyebrow. </p><p>She really does like to hug Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malia always drew, even when her heart felt so heavy it was going to crack. She drew.

She drew flowers and birds, the trees outside her window, Derek’s Camaro, her cave, her sister’s doll.

There was never a time she didn’t have her sketchbook in hand.

She drew the pack; at the movies or studying, kissing and holding hands, bloodied after a fight.

Scott reaching but never grabbing anything.

She always drew, even when they lost Kira.

Granted most of those pictures were tear stained, pitiful smudged things. 

She drew the small brown casket, the daffodils they threw on her grave. She drew Lydia kissing her cold lips, it was supposed to be a secret. A secret between the dead and the living. But Malia saw, she always sees.

Kira was her favorite person to draw, the peculiar angles that she’d put herself in and the expressions that thundered across her face in rapid succession made her a challenge.

The only expression she was capable of was stone now, Malia had to move on.

So she latched onto Scott, beautiful Scott. Scott who never let himself be sad, who designated himself as the packs anchor.

Scott’s hands, warm beautiful hands. Always seemed to be reaching for something. Help? Companionship? Malia never knew. She wished they’d reach for her but settled for pictures.

The lopsided smile that seemed to grace his face everyday, even when she could smell the pain radiating off of him. He smiled at her, like she was an important part of his life. Like she mattered to him, to any of them.

She once saw him crying, shallow, uneven breaths and mumbled apologies. She wasn’t supposed to see that, she never is. She ran home to sketch it while the memory was still fresh, she thought she’d never see it again.

They drove up to the mountains, Lydia needed to do something for Kira, Allison was sick of Beacon Hills. Lydia throws something over a cliff when nobody’s watching, Malia draws furiously. Stiles and Allison hug in the middle of the field, the mountains looking tiny and feeble in the background. They looked like Gods and Malia hasn’t stopped moving her pencil for a second. Scott’s sitting next to her, silent but attentive. She draws his lower body, uncoiled but prepared to attack if he needs to. The body of a teenage boy and a soldier. She lost herself.

She doesn’t realize he was watching her until she felt a tear hit her shoulder, warm and unexpected. She spins to face him, dropping her sketchbook in the grass to wipe the tears under his eyes. She’s missing his smile, his ‘everything is alright, we’re all fine’ grin.

“Why are you crying?”

“That’s beautiful.”

“You’re crying over beauty.”

He doesn’t answer. Instead he picks the sketchbook up out of the grass, beautiful hands cautiously flipping through the pictures. Sometimes he laughs, sometimes he lightly runs a thumb over them. He leans his head on her shoulder and goes through the book again, asking questions as he approaches a drawing.

“Who is this?”

“Your mother at work.”

“Why does Lydia have short hair?”

“I felt she needed to be liberated.”

“Why did you draw Allison three different times in the same drawing?”

“I felt like she wasn’t really there.”

He sits up when he gets to a drawing he missed, the sketch of him crying in his room. She went crazy that night, drawing flowers and wild weeds everywhere, vines twisting eagerly up his arms, hands reaching as always. She drew him with his mouth open, because that’s what she felt like he was doing. He was screaming sorry’s to people who were hoping for his downfall.

“Is this me?”

“Stop crying.”

“This is so beautiful.”

“It’s my favorite drawing.”

“What am I reaching for?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I touch you?” They’re in the preserve, chests heaving from their run. He’s glistening and shimmering, from sweat and from being pure Scott. Malia doesn’t know how to react so she doesn’t. They stand there, Malia watching him as he fiddles with his thumbs in his pockets. He clears his throat and smiles at her, lopsided and silly. Malia thinks she wants him to touch her.

“I’m sorry, I was being stupid.” comes out at the same time as “Yes.” does and they stare at each other like they’re crazy.

“Can I touch you?” She asks quietly, leaning against a tree for support. He follows her like a tether, hands reaching and finally, _finally_ , grabbing her waist. 

“Please.”

But she doesn’t know where to go, so she touches his face. Maps the curve of his nose under her fingertips in her brain to use for later. She rubs circles into the bags under his eyes and dances her fingers down to his mouth, warm and pink and smiling at her. 

“You touch me like I’m delicate.”

“You say this like you aren’t.”

He laughs and it doesn’t disrupt the trees or their branches, just the steady beat of Malia’s heart.

A bird swoops low and Scott pulls her off the tree, into his chest and onto the ground.

She allows herself to be held in the middle of the forest. Scott’s reaching hands drawing patterns into her arms that she can’t wait to draw into her sketchbook. She feels his throat vibrating and reaches up to touch it.

“Are you singing?”

“Does it bother you?”

“No.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Can you?”

“Okay fine, may I kiss you?”

“Do you want to?”

“Malia.” He groans and she giggles, leaning up and settling her mouth on his like Lydia taught her. 

There’s no explosions like Lydia said, no tingling in her gut like Allison said. She doesn’t feel overwhelmed with lust or passion.

She feels at home.

Like kissing Scott was the one thing in her life that she was missing. He’s warm and soft and strong against her, one hand in her hair the other on her back. She doesn’t want to pull away but she wants to see Scott’s face, so instead she opens her eyes, something both Allison and Lydia told her not to do.

All she sees is his eyes, squeezed shut in concentration and a single leaf falling behind them. She starts to giggle.

“What?” Scott questions, smiling against her mouth. She hopes he doesn’t move away, she wants to stay complete for a while longer.

“I’m kissing a boy.” his grin widens and she kisses him again, while he’s smiling and wants to cry because she’ll never know how beautiful he looks getting kissed.

“I wish I had a picture so I could draw this later.” 

“Draw what?”

“Us kissing.” He pulls away, kissing her wrist before he goes into his pocket and retrieves his phone. 

“Can I get a kiss?” He’s waggling his eyebrows and Malia feels like bursting with excitement when she presses her lips to his again.

It’s like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where this came from but i'm running with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott is picking her up from Allison’s house at 2, they’re supposed to be movie marathoning together.

She’s just excited to be in his room.

She’s also excited to kiss him.

“Malia, what are you and Scott doing?” Lydia asks from the bed.

She hardly speaks any more, only when she thinks it’s important.

Malia doesn’t think it’s that important.

“We’re supposed to watch Back to The Future.”

Lydia and Allison share a look, long and meaningful.

Malia still doesn’t think it’s that important.

“Do I have to give you the talk?”

“Nope. Stiles already told me, it’s supposedly a ‘classic’ and needs to be appreciated.” They both scoff and Allison moves on the bed and settles directly across from Malia. Her and Lydia look electric and protective and Malia reaches for the pencil she discarded on the floor earlier.

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to. Just cause he’s your alpha doesn’t mean you have to do anything.” The dip between Allison’s brows is deeper than usual and Malia wonders why she’s so worried.

Then it clicks. In a sort of ‘holy shit, how did i miss this!’ sort of way.

“You think Scott wants…”

“To ‘Netflix and Chill’.” Allison air quotes it and Lydia laughs for the first time in months, Malia draws her smile and smiles to herself. 

They think she’s pretty enough for Scott to want to have sex with and it’s flattering, leaves her blushing as she runs down Allison’s steps out to one of her favorite images. Scott on his bike. 

He’s always beautiful and the stiff wind stirring the trees resembles the way he makes her heart feel.

She’s learned that taking pictures and drawing them later save a lot of time and she quickly snaps a picture of Scott smiling, hands on the handles, hair falling onto his face. He squints and she shrugs at him, skipping the rest of the way down.

 

She kisses him, rubbing the scar under his eye and laughing when he starts singing against her mouth.

Malia loves to ride on his bike.

Loves to feel his muscles moving beneath his shirt, loves to nestle her face into his back. She likes how exposed she feels, how safe she is. Loves this solider of a boy who can’t seem to stop giving.

How Scott’s hands finally find something to reach for.

They pull up to his house and she feels warm, not butterflies no, she’s always at Scott’s house this isn’t a new ‘step’ in their relationship.

She feels warm because she thinks everything associated with Scott, even his front yard, is beautiful.

Walking through the front door is like getting a kiss from Scott, it’s like home.

She hears banging in the kitchen and sighs, making her way over to the noise maker. Malia adores Scott’s mom, loves her spirit and her fight. The way she never seemed as worried as she was. The way she gave Malia the most beautiful boy, wrapped up in a shiny bow.

“Hey, are you staying home tonight?” It was hopeful and she can hear Scott quietly settle his helmet on the table before joining them. Ms. McCall turns around with a smirk, holding out a cookie while leaning up against the counter.

“I am not, I’m working an overnight.” Malia takes the cookie and frowns at Scott,

“I wish I would've known, I would have came over earlier.” Scott groans and backs out of the kitchen, blaming his mother for always stealing his girl.

“It’s not my fault the ladies love me, Scotty!” She calls out, eyes crinkled in laughter. Malia takes her phone out again and snaps a picture, giving Ms. McCall a kiss on the cheek before climbing the steps. Scott’s waiting in the dimly lit hallway, back slightly arched against the wall.

He’s breathtaking, a masterpiece and Malia grins so hard she feels like her face is going to split in half.

“What?”

“You what.” She shoves his shoulder and he grabs her wrist, kissing her pulse. He grabs her hand and leads her into his room, singing lightly under his breath. She kisses his hand before laying down on her side of the bed, the side closest to the window is her favorite because she gets to watch the sunlight dance across Scott’s face. 

Scott climbs on behind her, lightly resting his head on her leg and his silence is loud.

“How was your day?” Her hands find silky strands of hair to play in and he sighs, letting his mask fall for just a second.

“Derek and I went to see the boy who got killed last night. He wasn’t human like you said but he wasn’t just a were, I mean I think he was a were he had the claws but his teeth. They were Wendigo teeth.”

“Weird.” He snorts and nods his head,

“Very.” 

He’s silent and this time she knows he needs time to gather his thoughts, to put back on the mask that she loves and hates. 

When he sits up there’s a half smile on his face and he raises his hand to her face.

“Can I kiss you?” His hand is hovering and Malia is suddenly thinking about what Allison told her before she flew down the stairs.

It’s not that important… but it is.

“Let’s start the movie first, I think Stiles might kill us if we don’t finish them tonight.” Her face is burning and if he can tell that she’s stalling he doesn’t show it instead he slips off the bed, tapping her cheek lightly before moving towards the front of the room.

"Okay, we can watch all of the Back To The Future movies if we start now." Scott says, pushing the disc into his playstation and grinning when the movie trailers start.

"Scott, is this supposed to be a 'netflix and chill'?" His eyes widen and she thinks she's ruined something until he splutters and starts laughing.

"No, it's a 'Back to The Future and Hug'." He grins and she raises an eyebrow. 

She really does like to hug Scott.

She holds her arms open and squeals when he throws himself onto the bed, latching onto her like an octopus. He kisses her shoulder and pulls back to stare at her while she watches the trailers advertising movies that were probably as old as she was.

“How are you going to see the movie if you’re watching me?” 

“I kind of just wanted to watch you while you watch it. Is that weird?”

“Yeah.”

“Should I stop?”

“No.”

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so obsessed with Malia talking about netflix and chill? IDK.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you need a ride to the pack meeting?” Allison’s swiping a celery stick from Lydia’s plate, grinning when she gets swatted at. Malia shakes her head, writing dissociative in the margins like Kira taught her to do when she didn’t know a word. It’s gotten easier to say her name, Lydia has started to talk again and all and all, it doesn’t feel like the world is going to cave in every time Malia realizes she isn’t sitting in the arm chair closest to the window at Derek’s loft.

“I’m riding with Scott.”

“Okay then I guess we’ll have to talk at the meeting.” Lydia nods like Allison has said something to agree with and Malia squints at the both of them. Co-conspirators in a game that Malia isn’t sure about. The bell rings and Lydia flicks her nose before they part ways, fond but forewarning.

Scott’s waiting by her classroom door.

He’s reaching for something.

Malia has recently found out that the shape of his hands perfectly match her waist, so she places herself there and smiles.

“Why have Allison and Lydia been giving us so much attention?”

“I don’t know, are they watching now?” He wraps his arms tighter around her and Allison ‘discreetly’ widens her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Can I still kiss you?” She smiles and leans up, letting him press a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. He kisses the other side and hovers before finally kissing her mouth completely.

The teacher clearing her throat at the doorway has the two of them running opposite ways with deep blushes running up their neck.

 

“Hey what did you mean by Allison and Lydia giving us attention?” Scott grabs her book bag off her back and throws an arm around her waist.

“Questions about us, mainly me towards you. We have to have a talk at the meeting apparently.” Malia leans her head onto Scott’s shoulder and blushes when he kisses her head.

“Yeah, Allison came up to me and asked me if I was sure I could handle this. I didn’t know what ‘this’ was exactly but I felt like if I didn’t say yes she’d stab me in Cassara’s class.” 

“Thank god you said yes.”

“I know right.”

They walk to the Hale manor, stopping a total of five times. Four so they could kiss against a tree or a rock, the fifth time was so Scott could hop on Malia’s back and get a free ride the rest of the way.

Okay they were like cheesy, hallmark perfect cute.

She’s sure she heard Derek barf as they walked into the house

“Thank you, kind steed.”

“Welcome, fat ass.” She’s rewarded with a headlock and a noogie before she’s rewarded with a kiss.

They’re shoved on to a couch and reprimanded before they start going through the motions, Allison eyeing her every time Scott touches her.

Which is the whole time.

Scott and Stiles argue when the meeting is finished. Scott wants pizza, Stiles wants Mexican, nobody else cares enough to get involved.

“Scott, burritos over pizza? Come on dude, where’s the bro I know? The bro I love?”

“Stiles, I don’t want Mexican. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I am Mexican. I have Mexican every night.”

“The bro I know wouldn’t be objected to burritos.” There’s a scuffle and Stiles squawks before coming out of the room announcing that they will in fact be having pizza. There’s video games and Derek leaning on Lydia and it feels a lot more like home than it did three months ago.

“Malia, do you ever want to have sex with Scott?” The way Allison asks, it’s supposed to sound flippant but the dip between Allison’s brows reveal how un unimportant it really is.

And Malia knows that she should be answering without an ounce of hesitation and looking at Scott, who’s playing Uno with Mason in the middle of the living room and smiling like he’s found twelve kittens, she knows any normal girl would say yes.

“Not really. Is that bad?” Allison shakes her head and smiles, grace and Argent class shining through.

“Perfectly normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapter 5

Malia feels like she should tell Scott, before they end up in a room alone and he tries to take it _there._

She should tell him there’s something wrong with her and she’s sorry but they can’t continue whatever they were doing.

She knows she should. But she can’t just let go of her beautiful boy, especially when she doesn’t have a better reason than not wanting to have sex. So she goes to Lydia; who knows everything there is to know about anything, who hasn’t slept in her own bed since the last time Kira was alive.

“What’s wrong with me? Should I just try to have sex for his sake?” She asks, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She’s in Derek’s house tonight, hair wild and untamed around her shoulders as she looks down at Malia like she’s trying to read her mind.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re asexual, you don’t feel sexual attraction towards people which is fine. I don’t think you should do anything for his sake.” She tucks her leg underneath her and Malia widens her eyes, watching Lydia as she watches her.

“Well… what should I do? I’m pretty sure Scott feels sexually attracted to me, I don’t want to lose him.”

“You talk to him. Just don’t let him go, t-t-ttalk.” Lydia sounds like she’s choking and pushes her hair back, her eyes turning red like she’s on the verge of tears. Malia frowns and for the first time this week, her head isn’t all about Scott.

She doesn’t know how to handle this but she still pushes herself off the floor and onto the couch, pulling Lydia into her chest. When the front of Malia’s shirt she lets her own silence fall onto Lydia’s head.

“Every time I go home, I see her standing in my doorway. I hear her last words, I felt her last breath leave her body, I saw her die and nobody knows about it. I see her at the end of my bed every night. She’s haunting me and everytime I try to talk about it, I feel like I’m suffocating.” Her small figure is shaking and Malia pulls her further into her lap, letting her hands do what they wish to comfort her.

“I miss her.” Malia hates to hear the words, she hates to admit that Kira’s been gone long enough that it’s getting too hard to ignore her absence.

They cry for hours, clinging to each other like they’re scared to lose each other and Malia can’t remember a time that this wasn’t her home.

Scott picks her up at 9PM, smiling on his bike as usual, looking like the picture of perfection. Malia smiles even though the wind is burning her swollen eyes, even though her heart feels like it’s fragmented into 3,000,000 pieces. Scott makes her feel like she’s flying.

“Have you been crying?” He asks, pushing his kickstand down and running over to grab her face. She feels like she should stop him, before he expects something from her but...

She just wants to feel her perfect boy a little bit longer.

“Yeah. Hard night.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t wanna talk about anything if I’m being honest but we need to talk and it’s not about that.” She smells the pang of fear that hits him when she says this and kisses his wrists before tugging him over to the bike.

She feels his nervousness the whole ride, bathes in it so much it starts to make her nervous. Starts to make her overthink.

Scott stops the bike on his driveway, sitting there even after Malia gets off and waits at the door. He looks terrified and Malia doesn’t know what she needs to do to fix it.

“What is it?”

“I’m scared to go inside.”

“Why?”

“You said we need to talk. That usually means we need to break up.” She gapes at him, wringing her hands out at her sides and smiles.

“Everything that happens at this point is up to you.” 

His beautiful eyes meet hers and she locks them away in a corner of her mind, for rainy days and sunny ones.

 

He walks behind her when they get into the house, slowing down to almost a crawl when they get into the hall.

“You’re being a little ridiculous” 

“I really don’t want you to break up with me.”

“I’m not breaking up with you, ever. Never ever at all will I ever willingly leave you unless you don’t want me.” Her voice wavers and hugs her from behind, kissing her shoulder and pressing his chest to her back.

“So what’s wrong?” She hates how tired he sounds, like he’s carrying the world and she just dropped Mercury on him too.

“I think I’m asexual.”

“I figured.”

“Oh…” She stares at the wall, feeling oddly giddy from getting this off her chest and extremely terrified of what comes next for them. “Who told you?”

“Nobody, you’ve been my girlfriend for 6 months. Not once have I smelt anything like arousal come off of you. So, I figured it out.” She laughs because she can’t believe it was that easy.

Everything with him is easier than she deserves.

“And you’re cool with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Malia turns around to face him, chest to chest and stares at his mouth instead of his eyes.

“I know you like to have sex, I know you like sexual kinds of things.”

“I like you more.”

His kiss is home to her, she can’t believe it’s taken this long to realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) this took a while to get up but i love it  
> 2.) time here moves a little different it's been 6 months since chapter two, three days since chapter four, 7 months since chapter one  
> 3.) I love you guys  
> 4.) also this is going to become relevant so i'll mention it now, this has the chimeras and the dread doctors as villains but no theo. It's not important i just don't want to have to explain it again later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira’s birthday is next week.

Which means Malia’s birthday is the day after.

It’s been seven months since Kira’s been gone and the pack excluding Lydia is doing a good job of avoiding anything that has to do with her.

“Next week is the week of the 25th.” She mentions to Allison, sliding further down the seat of the car when Allison raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, yeah. The big 18, trust me we have something planned.” Allison smiles in such a way that Malia doesn’t dare push it.

The 24th comes up fast, sneaking up on Malia and stunning her as she’s walking in the hallways the next day.

Kira’s finally 18, something they’d been talking about for weeks before she died. 

Malia can’t even remember how to breathe properly. She stumbles into the girls’ bathroom, throwing herself into a stall and dry heaving over the toilet. She hears hurried clicks down the hall and dreads the moment Lydia finally makes it to the bathroom.

“What’s the matter with you?” Lydia asks, pushing open the door and locking herself inside. Malia can see that she’s been crying, her green eyes are swollen and cloudy and there’s more foundation on her face than usual.

She wants to know why they’re pretending that this isn’t something big.

“We killed Kira and now they want to pretend like she doesn’t exist? I can not do that. She just turned 18, Lydia.” Lydia stumbles against the stall like Malia hit her and the door to the bathroom swings open,

“18.” Lydia repeats, staring at Malia’s shoulder. The other girl in the bathroom stops outside their stall to wash her hands, hoping to hear what’s going on but Malia just keeps staring at the hair stuck to the wall that Lydia pushed herself against. When the door swings close Lydia falls against her sobbing and apologizing. The anger bubbling in Malia’s chest dies almost instantly, leaving her cold and heavy and more broken than before. 

“I’m sorry.” Her own voice sounds alien and she pulls Lydia closer to her, a replay of what happened on Derek’s couch just two months ago.

Lydia’s arms pulling her in closer shows her she’s forgiven.

 

“I have something for you, butthead.” Scott croons after the bell rings, covering her eyes with one hand and leading her out with the other.

“This is so corny, oh my god oh my god. Corny.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“You’re leading me to an undisclosed location while covering my eyes, you’re corny.” He trips her before moving his hand and showing her his mother’s car. Scott is grinning so hard she almost feels bad for not understanding what’s going on. “It’s your mother’s car? Thanks, I’ve always wanted two cars?”

“It’s our ride since I know you’re probably tired of the bike.”

“I love the bike.” She blurts out sliding into the passenger seat and staring out the window. The bike embodied a certain wildness to her calm, beautiful boy that she wished she could see more of. He beams at her and kisses her on the eyebrow, because he never asked permission to kiss her on the lips.

“How are you doing?” He asks texting rapidly, eyebrows flying up every time he receives a message.

“It’s Kira’s birthday.” She expects him to clam up like everyone else has but instead he nods his head and starts the car, giving no one in particular a self depreciating smile.

“I know, I left her some buttercups and some peanut butter cups. She can finally get into clubs.”

She lets her beautiful boy sit in his self loathing silence, because she doesn’t know how to get him back now. 

After ten minutes they drive past the sheriff’s station and past the reserve where she hears Lydia’s car making it’s way up the path, when they finally pass the exit sign she looks over at him.

“What?” He reaches over and grabs her hand, putting it to his mouth, still not asking for a kiss.

“We’re leaving Beacon Hills.”

“We are.”

“For what?”

“My gift.” He smiles softly at her and by some coincidence the sun decides to dance across the side of his face. He’s even more beautiful in the sunlight than he is in her dark world and she’s so overwhelmed that she loses all control of her mouth.

“Scott, I love you.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

More silence.

“You don’t have to say it back, better yet let’s pretend it didn’t happen.”

At this point the only reason she hasn’t flipped out is because he hasn’t let go of her hand. So she gives him a minute.

A minute turns into a mile.

A mile turns into a sunset.

By the time thirty miles hits, Malia’s heart has just about stopped beating. She starts to speak but slams her mouth shut when he pulls over to the side of the road.

“Scott, I’m so-” His hands tangle themselves in her hair as he presses his lips against hers and finally, _finally_ he’s stealing kisses the way she steals glimpses.

“I love you too.” It’s sloppy and quiet and mumbled against her mouth but Malia can’t believe how perfect it sounds coming from her beautiful boy. Her beautiful boy loves her. 

Kira’s finally 18 and Malia is in love. Both of these things seemed so surreal just a few months ago.

But the world changes when you find a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I'm a sappy sad mess  
> 2.) A shit storm is coming  
> 3.) Happy thanksgiving  
> 4.) I love you guys


	7. Chapter 7

They stopped in a motel on the outside of Los Angeles, Malia texting her father and Scott drags a bag that looks familiar into the room. 

“Is that my duffle bag?” Scott grins, blush crawling from his cheeks to his neck. 

“I picked all of your favorite outfits, Allison packed your underwear and I got your teddy bear.” He digs into her bag, pulling out her tattered green bear and smiling like he couldn't believe how lame he was. 

Malia can't use her words properly, so she uses her hands and mouth, kissing Scott 101 times and sending thanks to the deities that gave her this beautiful boy. 

“Where are we supposed to be going?” She asks when the overwhelming feeling in her chest subsides to slight stabs of adoration. 

“This cabin Deaton has in the mountains, we should be there tomorrow.”

“Two things, what about school and are you trying to kill me?”

“Mid winter break starts tomorrow and I am.” His hands touch her waist and make her feel like she’s been granted every wish. She steals a kiss, putting her hands in Scott's hair and letting them do what they please. It quickly turns into a heated make out session and quickly ends when Scott has her in the air pressed against the wall. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, letting her leg drop and moving quickly towards the bathroom. He smells shameful and Malia can't help the wave of self-hatred she feels watching Scott bend over his duffle bag. 

“What can I do?” She's whining now, pitiful and sad as she follows Scott to the bathroom. 

“Nothing, I'm sorry. I’m just gonna shower.” He kisses her nose, slowly closing the door before she slips her foot between the crack. 

“Are you still going to sleep with me?” It's the quickest thing she can think of, quickest way to get Scott back into her arms. 

“No place I’d rather sleep.” He opens the door to press a soft kiss to her lips, cautious but tasting. 

“So corny.” He flicks her nose before closing the door and staring the shower and Malia runs to her bag to text Allison. 

_  
Malia:_

_He got too carried away I don't know what to do I feel guilty._

_Allison:_

_You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. This is who you are if he can't take it you need to move on._

_Malia:_

_He can take it but I still feel bad._

_Allison:_

_If he can take it, you're going to need to learn how to. All relationships don't consists of sex._

_Malia:_

_Thanks, Yoda._

_Allison:_

_Lydia’s making me watch that now I hate it. She's not so bad tho._

_Malia:_

_Yeah, gross. Bye._

__

 

Scott gets out the shower after Malia’s changed into her pajamas, his hair is wet and he looks soft enough to touch. 

“I need your nightly face routine secrets.” She grins, watching his hands work through his hair. 

“I just use your face wash, move over I wanna lay on that side.”

“Uh uh buddy, this is my side you know that.” Scott raises a brow at her before plopping down on top of her and wrapping his arms around her neck. 

Malia shifts onto her side, hugging Scott's head to her shoulder.

“You know that I'm fine with your sexuality or lack thereof, it's completely normal. And that it's not a problem, you're still my girl and I love you.”

“I like being your girl.” 

Scott smiles into her skin, moving closer like he’s settling in for the night. 

 

They would've if Kira didn't burst through their door, covered in dirt and her funeral clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote something in the wrong order so I have chapter 13 done but I hadn't written chapter 7 I know I suck.


	8. Chapter 8

Malia can't help but push Scott behind her, growling at Kira who looks more confused by them than the fact that she’s standing in their motel room.

Malia’s chest threatens to cave in when Kira falls to her knees, letting out a whimper that has Malia going against all instincts and pulling her into her arms. When Scott tries to get closer Malia stops him, moving Kira to the opposite side of the room. 

She couldn't risk her boy yet. 

“What… How are you here?” Scott says, inching closer despite Malia’s growling. She can't take the tears streaming down Kira’s face, couldn't take how badly she wanted to hold her until the last 8 months went away completely. 

Can't take how hard it is to look at her without seeing a hook caught in between her ribs or Lydia kissing cold dead lips. 

“They brought me ba-” She’s gasping loudly, shaking so hard Malia has to hold her upright. “I just ran, I followed your scent and ran as fast as I could.” Malia doesn’t want to look at the ground, can smell the blood and death wafting off of Kira in waves.

She looks to Scott instead, watches his bottom lip tremble before grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

“I’m calling the rest of the pack. Don’t move, Malia take care of her. Make sure she eats. I’ll be right back, I promise. Don’t…” He walks out mumbling into the phone and Malia’s heart gives up on her, because all she wants to do is wipe the tears that started falling the longer he looked at Kira. She helps Kira into the shower, sitting on the toilet as the water runs. It’s something normal for them, something they’ve always done but somehow it makes Malia feel fresh.

“How much did I miss?” Kira breaks the silence, pulling the curtain back slightly to stick her pale wet head out the curtain. Malia thinks she might burst into tears, she feels like she’s dreaming. Her Kira was in the shower, smiling softly at her like things never changed and it’s overwhelming her entirely.

“You’re 18 now. So am I. Mason plays the trumpet now and I’m in love.” Kira looks like a child, blinking blankly at Malia like she didn’t understand anything that Malia just said.

“Love? With Scott?”

“With Scott.”

“Thank god.” She laughs, high pitched and loose and Malia’s heart thuds violently against her chest when she puts her head back in the shower.

“What?”

“If I had to see you ‘just drawing’ his back one more time I would’ve screamed.”

“Kira, are you really alive?” Malia feels stupid once the question punches itself out of her throat. Of course she's really alive, she's in the shower shampooing her hair and breathing lightly like she's just testing out the air. 

“It feels like it.” 

The pack comes the next morning, hearts thudding with anticipation waking Malia up before they knock on the door. 

Kira's folded into her, head pressed against her chest, hand fisted into Malia's shirt like she might run away. Scott's on her other side, chest pressed to her back, face tucked into her neck. He’s holding the arm Kira has in her shirt, both of them cocooning Malia. 

_“There's one bed?” Kira mumbled, looking small and terrified in Malia’s pajamas._

_“The three of us can fit on the bed.” Malia smiles, knows it's not as comforting as Scott's is but it feels like the right thing to do. She gets in bed first, laying on the outside until Scott scoots her over hugging her so tight she starts to think he’s trying to bury himself under skin. Kira stands by the side of the bed, trying to look at anything but them stuttering over her words until Scott pats the side of the bed that's empty._

_“Long day tomorrow.” Is mumbled against Malia's shoulder and Kira nods slowly, pulling the sheets back and climbing in bed like something might attack her._

She hops out of bed quickly, cracking the door slightly to see Derek standing there with bleary red eyes. It takes a minute for him to realize the door is open and when he finally does Malia's introduced to his chest, being suffocated by his intense hug.

“Is she really here?” He whispers into her ear, sucking in a sharp breath when Malia nods. He lets go of her and pushes into the room, doing a quick look over before his eyes finally land on the bed. Malia tries to press herself into the wall as Allison and Lydia run in behind him, holding hands and looking just as exhausted as Derek does in their pajamas.

It’s like time stands still once they’re all in there. Kira watching Lydia, Derek watching Scott and Malia trying her best not to pay attention to the heartbreak that’s threatening to choke her.

Lydia passing out is what makes them all jump into action, Kira making her way across the room so fast, Lydia’s head barely touches the carpet before she’s in her arms.

“Get away from her.” Derek growls, letting his claws slip out.

“Fuck you.” Kira growls, pressing two fingers to Lydia’s neck and looking towards Malia like she’s begging for backup or protection. Allison has one of her daggers out and Derek’s gone full shift and Malia doesn’t know what to do or where to start fixing this, doesn’t think that what she’s about to do is going to help anything. 

But she walks over to Kira’s side anyways and tells Scott to get her water.

“If you want to help, get her food and a blanket don’t stand around with ffucking c-c-claws and knives pointed at her.”

“Mal-.” Allison’s voice cracks and it hurts Malia that she could ever think she was betraying her.

“Get her food!” She yells, helping Kira move Lydia to the bed. The door slams and Malia looks up to see Derek standing in the doorway, watching Kira fawn over Lydia.

“How are you back?” Scott comes back out by the time Derek finds his voice, putting the water on the nightstand and leaning against it.

“Dread doctors. I’m not the only one.”

“Who are the others?” His shifts back but keeps his claws out like a warning, it makes Malia’s stomach churn.

“Tracy, Josh, Corey. They’re the only ones I saw, I started running as soon as I started breathing.” Lydia moans and Kira’s already on it, putting the cup to her mouth before she even opens her eyes.

Malia keeps her eyes trained on Scott’s back, the way he keeps clenching at air like Malia didn’t solve this problem months ago. She reaches out to him, nearly crying when he gives her a half smile.

She throws herself into his arms when Lydia lets out a cry that has Derek running across the room. She feels sick and for the first time in months, holding her boy isn’t enough to pull her back.

“How are you here. How? Is it really you? Oh my god.” Lydia’s gasping, barely speaking and Malia can’t bring herself to look from Scott’s shoulder. Doesn’t know why she’s about to burst at the seams, all she knows is that Scott’s dragging her out of the room and onto the hot pavement. The sidewalk burns at her barefeet and she takes a moment to get used to the sunlight before Scott’s kissing her forehead,

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, running his hands up her sides. She laughs, it’s dry and it’s pitiful and Scott looks like he might break at any moment if she doesn’t stop.

“Why is this your fault? I don’t even know what’s going on.” Her hands find their ways into his hair and she’s breathing a little bit easier.

“I’m sorry I can’t make this easier.” She searches his face, just to make sure he isn’t joking before kissing him. She takes her time, forgets that her friends are having a crisis in the next room, forgets that her feet are burning, forgets that Scott can’t stop blaming himself even when he had nothing to find fault in and she kisses him. Kisses him for so long that the only word her mind can supply her with is _ScottScottScottScott._

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I can tell.” He grins dopely, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her neck. “Ready to deal with this?”

“Yeah, but I just wanna stay here for a little longer.” 

So she holds her boy together, lets him forget that he put the world on his back and he’s breaking under the weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter up last week but for some reason i forgot to change the date to 2016 so im sorry im dumb as hell yall.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia hasn't let go of Kira in 7 hours, Derek hasn't stopped pacing the room in two and Stiles and Allison haven't stopped reading over the few books that actually include the Dread Doctor’s lore in 4 hours.

Malia hasn't taken her eyes off of Scott’s hands since they came back in the room.

Derek huffs and Scott tenses his hands up, digs his fingers under Malia’s thigh and clears his throat.

“You’re making everybody tense.” Malia says before Scott can even move his mouth.

“We have a dead girl sitting on the bed and I’m making everybody tense.” The lump in her throat starts to build up again. Kira’s back, breathing and holding Lydia like she's going to float out of her hands the same way she used to. Malia’s chest doesn't feel like it’s about to sink into itself every time she breathes and Derek seems to only be able to bring up the fact that just last week she was dead as if everyone isn't feeling significantly lighter with Kira in the room.

“Kira. Kira is sitting on the bed and she’s not just some random person who’s come back to life. She’s Kira and she hasn't tried to kill anyone. Doesn't seem like she’s going to anytime soon. Our biggest problem ri-”

“Our biggest problem is trying to figure out how and why she’s back.” Allison mutters, closing the book she was reading and pinching the base of her nose. Malia wants to hold her, tuck her into her chest and continue on for her. For all of them. She’s not well versed in the normal life of a teenager, doesn't know how to properly date or the proper boundaries between friends, what she does know is that most 18 year olds are going to be right now and not debating on whether or not they should kill their best friend.

“Look, we need to play it safe. So far we haven't been able stop these guys and believe me, seeing Kira sitting there makes me so happy I wanna run around in circles. But if we need to put h-”

“Der-.”

“I agree.” Kira says, trying her best to meet all six pairs of eyes burning through her skin. Malia doesn't think she wants to hear anymore, she doesn't think she can handle Kira coming to terms with her death a second time. But Scott pushes his hand into hers and it hits her that this isn’t only about how she feels, that they're a team and if they're going to have to deal with losing Kira again that they need to lean on each other. 

“What do you mean you agree?” Lydia asks, speaking for the first time since she passed out. Her eyes are red and her face contorted into a mixture of disgust and anger. Malia wishes it were an appropriate time to draw, places her free hand on Scott’s arm just to give it something to do. She watches Kira’s hand snake into Lydia’s hair, watches the way Derek inches closer to Scott, the way Stiles grabs for Allison blindly. They've all prepared for the worst, found their escapes and now they're all just waiting to be pulled apart.

“I mean I agree. I don't feel different, but I don't know what they did to me. If I go rouge, you’re going to have to take me out. It’d be illogical not to, Lydia.”

“I’m not doing that. I won't, I wo- fuck you. How dare you even ask that of me. I-I-I-” Kira presses her lips to Lydia's shivering ones and Malia watches something in the both of them break, she tries to look away from their private moment but decides that if she’s losing Kira again that she wants to memorize every inch of her face before it’s covered in dirt and self loathing thoughts.

“I’m not asking you to do anything, if it comes down to it, Derek or Malia will.”

“I’ll kill them before they get the chance to.”

The ride back into Beacon Hills is a lot less tense than Malia expected; filled with laughter and hand holding, Lydia kissing her temple and apologizing, Kira laughing bright and long when Stiles’ jeep stalls and he has to leave it on the side of the highway.

“I should've left you some money to get that hunk of junk fixed.” Stiles smiles, throws his arm around Allison’s shoulder and says something that makes the entire car laugh but Malia wasn't listening. She knows that when Kira died, he nearly wrecked his car, broke the windshield and took an aluminum bat to the engine. Knows because she’s the one who bandaged his bloody hands and took the car to be repaired while he buried himself under thoughts that plagued their minds up until the very minute Kira came back.

“It just needs to be replaced, it’s a threat to us all.” Derek mutters and Malia cracks a smile, reaches for her sketch pad so she’s ready when Kira throws her head back to laugh.

They quiet down for a bit, Allison stretching across Stiles and Derek for a nap and Lydia braiding Kira’s hair with a smile so serene Malia’s surprised she hadn't reached sainthood yet.

“How are you?” She whispers to Scott, dancing her hand over to his thigh. She attempts to bite back her smile when he drops his hand to grab hers almost instantly, traces her eyes up the back of his hand and tries to find a change, something different so she’s not just drawing the same sketch of his hand for the 45th time when she gets home. She drags her eyes up to his throat and has to physically stop herself from burying her face there, just to soothe her dancing stomach. “And I want the truth.” She watches his hand flex on the steering wheel and feels guilty for putting him on the spot, knowing the entire pack is most likely listening and looking to him for guidance.

“Tired. Scared. The usual Friday mood.” He gives her a weak smile, one that’s not supposed to reassure her but let her know he’s not cracking under pressure. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and holds them there for a while, as if she's the only thing that’s keeping him sane. She thinks it’s selfish of her to want that, to want him to depend on her to keep him grounded. But she’s never allowed to be selfish, so she indulges herself in tiny insignificant thoughts and hopes of one day anchoring Scott the way he anchors her.

“Love you.” She mumbles, tightening her hand in his and letting her heart settle with the feel of his lips on her skin.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever and i know 1k is a pitiful welcome back but i promise chapter ten will be up in at least 2-3 weeks and will be longer.
> 
> thank you for remaining interested in my little project, I love every single one of you and I'm back for good.


End file.
